1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to preventing heat from being generated and, more particularly, to heat caused by eddy currents.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Speakers having multiple magnets are know. Speaker magnet assemblies having more than one pole piece are known.